La boda de la princesa
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Qué se puede ofrecer cuando no se tiene nada para dar?


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime)._

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del manga, con ligeras influencias del anime._

Dedicatorias:

_Para el grupo MinaKushi Irresistiblemente Naranja Concurso: Día Blanco._

* * *

**La boda de la princesa**

¿Qué se puede ofrecer cuando no se tiene nada para dar?

* * *

Acarició la superficie del papel, una textura única que casi parecía seda de no ser porque era rígida. Ino lo había escogido de un catálogo de importaciones, y contra la opinión general de todos los que participaban en la organización del evento, se gastó una fuerte suma en ello.

Repasó la textura, solo irregular donde la tinta dorada señalaba el lugar, hora y fecha. Él mismo había hecho los trazos porque no habían encontrado a alguien que satisficiera enteramente a la joven líder del clan Yamanaka, y aunque por lo general él estaba convencido de que su trabajo era muy profesional, no entendía el motivo por el que ella se había rehusado a aceptar que había alguien mejor que él en esos asuntos.

Aún siendo él quien al final terminó por hacerlas, ahorrando los honorarios de un caligrafista, entre sobres, papel y tinta se había gastado una fortuna en las invitaciones, aunque comparado con el costo total de los dos trajes, la cantidad parecía hasta ridícula.

La madre de Ino había conseguido un buen precio en las flores, pero el ahorro no había servido de mucho al momento de pagar la mantelería y el servicio del banquete.

La brisa movió las ramas de los árboles y ligeramente su pelo corto.

— ¿Ya estás dudando, Sai-kun?

Giró el rostro, la señora Yamanaka estaba detrás suyo. Ya había notado su presencia, pero habría preferido que todo se limitara a un saludo de paso, y no que ella detuviese su camino para entablar todo una conversación.

—Sí — respondió regresando la vista a aquella construcción que representaba la alianza de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi.

La mujer se sobresaltó un instante, sin embargo, sus facciones pronto recobraron la expresión serena que la caracterizaba, incluso sonrió.

—Todas las mujeres que conozco se quejan de que los hombres mienten. Pero, a veces, a mi me gustaría que tú fueras un poco menos sincero.

El ninja giró un poco la cabeza con una innegable sonrisa falsa.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Ino-chan no tiene compasión con las chequeras, pero es culpa de su padre. Cuando ella nació, dijo que sería muy difícil casarla porque no habría en el mundo un hombre digno, con el tiempo ella misma llegó a creer eso también.

—Sí… creo que mi cuenta ya resintió eso, pero… no es eso…

La señora Yamanaka caminó los pasos que les separaban hasta quedar a su lado sin prestarle demasiada atención al gesto evasivo del chico.

—Este lugar siempre fue muy apreciado para mi difunto esposo — agregó manteniendo la mirada en el mismo monumento, tratando de entender lo que hacía ahí, y cuál era el motivo de su incertidumbre.

—Lo sé. Ino-chan siempre está hablando sobre la importancia de esta alianza.

—Ino-Shika-Cho… cuando no sabes lo que es, solo puedes pensar en un juego intrascendente.

La mujer extendió su mano para acariciar la piedra, como si con ello pudiera acercarse a su esposo. Sai solamente la miró concibiendo una pregunta extraña que no se animó a decir en voz alta: ¿Cuánto duraba el amor?.

—No sé si puedo ser capaz de formar parte de algo tan grande — susurró al fin.

No hubo una pregunta o comentario de vuelta, solo una mirada. Ella delineo el perfil del muchacho, muchas veces marcado como insensible, pero que, desde el final de la última Gran Guerra Ninja, se había convertido tanto para ella, como para su hija, en un fuerte apoyo.

— ¿Qué es un clan? — continuó él, pero no era un pregunta que necesitaba respuesta, ella lo sabía y solo le dejó hablar —Una familia que comparte secretos, que se encarga de fortalecer a sus miembros y protegerse a sí misma y a aquellas con las que se ha aliado. Konoha fue fundada por clanes, y es el deseo de muchos llegar a instaurar uno que tenga tradición, que tenga historia, y que pueda llegar a tener sus propios secretos. Por eso los clanes no aceptan el ingreso de cualquiera entre sus miembros, porque la idea es que se vuelvan más fuertes.

Sai había apretado el puño arrugando el papel que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer — confesó mientras más se tensaba —No tengo herencia familiar; mis padres pudieron ser unos amables campesinos víctimas de la guerra, o puedo ser hijo de una prostituta que voluntariamente me entregó para librarse del problema. Ni siquiera sé si voy a heredar a mis hijos una enfermedad genética. No tengo nombre, Sai es un arma, solo una denominación que se nos dio a todos los que fuimos parte de Raíz para que nunca olvidáramos nuestro propósito: ser un arma de Danzō. Tampoco tengo una gran leyenda a mis espaldas; antes de que me uniera al equipo siete no había realizado nada sobresaliente, el motivo por el que me colocaron ahí no fue mi gran desempeño o talento, solo un estúpido y muy dudoso parecido con Sasuke Uchiha. Para Ino-chan, la idea del clan es muy importante, pero realmente, no tengo nada que aportar…

La señora Yamanaka cerró los ojos levantando la vista al cielo, sintiendo el calor de la tarde en su piel y la luz a través de sus párpados, recordando sus propios sentimientos mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella aún era una joven que había perdido a sus padres, y que, para ganarse la vida había decidido trabajar en el templo de Konoha.

Era la responsable del arreglo de las lápidas que se extendían en perfecta alineación por todo el campo. Formaba parte del trabajo del templo porque muchas de esas lápidas no tenían parientes vivos que se hicieran cargo, y dejarlas al olvido era penoso, sobre todo considerando que se trataba de ninjas que habían dado su vida para proteger la villa. Diariamente retiraba la hojarasca, el polvo, repartía las ofrendas que el resto de los aldeanos llevaban al templo: incienso, pan, arroz y flores.

Siempre había muchas flores, las llevaba el joven dueño de una florería.

Cada domingo todo el patio del templo amanecía lleno de flores, como una pradera multicolor extendiéndose, recubriendo el piso de piedra y perdiéndose entre los árboles que conformaban la vegetación natural del lugar. Su estancia privada quedaba muy cerca, así que el aroma era lo que la despertaba, salía a ver y, a veces, lo encontraba terminando de acomodarlas; él le sonreía y saludaba con la mano. A veces ya no estaba porque se había marchado deprisa para atender alguna misión y no había querido despertarla.

Todas frescas y limpias, ella solo debía llevarlas a ofrecer a los caídos en batalla.

"_Creo que en realidad son para ti" _Dijo alguna vez la sacerdotisa mientras la veía despedirse del muchacho en las escaleras.

"_Qué tonterías ¿Qué iba a querer de mi el heredero del clan Yamanaka?"_

Poco después estalló la guerra, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente cada domingo que no había flores en el patio, entonces iba al templo a orar hasta que, de nuevo, solo amanecían ahí, como un signo de vida y esperanza.

—Así que ese es el problema.

La señora Yamanaka miró a Sai con una cálida sonrisa, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Supo que la sacerdotisa no se había equivocado, que las flores eran para _la princesa _del templo, lo había dicho Shikaku a quien no le gustaba despertarse temprano los domingos para ayudar a Inoichi a cortar y limpiar flores, y veía más práctico abordar la situación directamente.

—Inoichi debió pedirme matrimonio al menos unas cinco veces antes de que aceptara casarme con él. No porque lo despreciara, en absoluto, yo me enamoré desde el principio, solo que… yo no podía acompañarle a sus misiones y pelear hombro a hombro, ni siquiera podría defender nuestro hogar. Solo podía rezar por él.

"_Si tú me amas, entonces eso bastará para que regrese con bien." _

Eso era mentira, ella lo sabía, porque todas las lápidas que ella arreglaba, pertenecían a personas que fueron amadas.

Si aceptó al final, fue porque decidió que, por el tiempo que durara, él tendría un lugar al que regresar, con alguien que esperaría su regreso, que formara un hogar, que significara lo mismo que esas flores que llevaba: vida, esperanza y amor.

"_Sé mi princesa, la princesa de las flores."_

—Sai-kun, tú sí tienes algo que dar, y es más importante que cualquier técnica secreta, una larga tradición ninja, o fama, incluso el dinero. Ya lo dijiste, un clan es una familia, y lo único que necesita una familia es amor.

Sai sintió como sus ojos se empañaban, pero no podía evitar el sonreír, dejando que la mujer lo abrazara.

—Quien haya sido tu madre, o tu padre. De dónde vienes, cuál es tu nombre, lo que fuiste una vez, ya no importa. Esta es tu familia ahora.

El joven se inclinó ya que era más alto que ella y la besó en la mejilla sintiendo que el gesto era correspondido.

—Po… por… ¿Por qué estás besando a mi madre? — preguntó Ino.

—También soy su madre, Ino-chan — respondió la mujer riendo. Soltó al muchacho y caminó hacia su hija que llevaba un par de bolsas de compra y le quitó una.

—Ya deja de abusar de la cartera de Sai-kun, una esposa debe cuidar del dinero del hogar, no gastárselo todo apenas llega.

— ¡Esto fue con mi dinero! — se defendió la chica dramáticamente ofendida, caminando con su madre del brazo mientras continuaba defendiendo su posición como mujer económicamente independiente.

— ¡No te quedes atrás! — exclamó Ino al notar que Sai no se movía —Hoy vas a probar mi legendaria receta de salmón marinado al sake.

Sai guardó la invitación que tenía en la mano antes de que notara lo mucho que la había dañado y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a las dos mujeres, dirigiendo una última mirada al monumento que unía tres clanes; en menos de una semana él también sería parte de eso, y quería serlo, porque el vínculo que ya había formado con Ino era, sin duda, el más fuerte y valioso que tenía.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Creo que aún sigo llorando por Inoichi._

_En lo personal, prefiero la figura de la madre de Ino como muerta cuando ella era pequeña (me resisto a aceptar a la mujer del relleno), me gusta más la idea de Inoichi como padre viudo solo contra el mundo, pero Inoichi también está muerto y no se me ocurría cómo abordar lo que quería para Sai con dos muertos. Así que, le permití vivir a la mujer._

_¡Espero les guste!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
